The Young Justice Games
by goldenrose72
Summary: I hear the words leave her mouth but I just can't believe them. I run toward my little brother. No He can't I can't let him. The peacekeepers try and stop me. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Hunger games/Young justice version.
1. Chapter 1

The Justice Games. So I saw the movie and I've read the books so I decided to write a little story about it! Anyway I do not own Young Justice, or the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>I blink my eyes open, letting the small amount of sunlight in. I sit up in my bed expecting my little brother to be sleeping next to me. Emptiness. I shake my head and clamber out of bed. The wood on my feet is cold, everything is cold now. I pull on some wool socks, I wiggle my toes and smile a tad. I walk toward the door and grab my jacket, looking back I see my little brother sleeping by my mother. I smile and head out. There is no one around, why would there be? Today's the day. I approach the fence that was supposedly electric. I laugh at the thought. The last time it was on was when my father had died. I slip through fence, and start to run.<p>

I hike up the hill, trudging in silence. I see the oak that I keep my throwing knives. I had nicked them a while ago, no one had noticed and no one had expected me. I grab them and the belt that they hook on to them. I start to sneak through the forest. Silence is gone. I hear the birds chirping, and the squirrels chattering. I hear a deer. My heart leaps. This is the first deer that I've seen a deer in years. My muscles tense and I slowly pull out a knife. I aim it at the young mother deer. I step softly trying to get closer.

A snap of a twig and the deer goes running.I spin around expecting the peacekeepers. Instead, I see ... "Zatanna!" I growl at her. That could have fed my family for months. I glare at her, while she just smiles at me.

"Come on, Robin. Think about it. If you wanted it, you could have caught it. Even if you did catch it, how could you carry back a hundred pound deer?" She said and eyes were full of mirth, always laughing even though she had been through so much. Her father had left her to become a peace keeper.

"Still now I don't have anything to take back to trade," I growl at her. She bends down and picks up a rock. We both quite down for a minute then she throws the rock. Birds go flying and on instinct I quickly grab a knife and throw it at the bird. It falls to the ground decapitated. We look at each other and bust out laughing.

We hike up to the bird then plop down onto a small hill. We start to talk and pretty soon I forget that the reaping was today. We lie out there for a while starring up at the sky. "We could always run ya know?" Zatanna said breaking the silence.

"Please, we wouldn't make it five miles, and besides I couldn't leave Jason and you couldn't leave Zariah. We can't," I say looking at her. She knew it and I knew it. It was fun to fantasize though. We finally hear the blades of the helicopter, "Come on we had better get back." I pick myself up and look at Zatanna. I offer her my hand and she takes it. We walk back to the fence and slip through it. We nod to each other and head back to our houses.

As I step up into the house I see my little brother pulling on his best clothes. I shake my head as he tries to tie his little bow tie. "Here come here, Jason let me help you." I say through a laugh. I kneel down and start to tie it. Then I notice Jason is looking me straight in the eye.

"What if they pick me?" Jason says and looks at me biting his lower lip. I shake my head. I had put my name in the reaping 30 times trying to get more food for my family. Zatanna had put hers in forty five times.

"It's your first year Jason, they're not going to pick you," I say standing up and ruffling his hair. Just then my mother walks into the room, she hasn't been the same since my father died. Her first name is Dinah, she has long blonde hair and charming blue eyes but she is worn.

"I laid out some clothes for you too," She said distantly. I nod and head out back to shower. I feel the cold water running over my body, it feels nice since I get to do this once a month. I finish up and walk inside shivering slightly. I thrown on the clothes my mother had put out for me. I put them on feeling the broken fabric touch my skin. I look at myself in the mirror, surprised. I had grown since the last time, I couldn't see what Zatanna said when she said handsome.

I walk out to the family room and look around. Jason is sitting there doing nothing, twiddling his thumbs. I go and squat down in front of him. "Here," I say as I pull out a small pin. It was a wolf. "As long as you have this, you should be fine," I say and stand up and hold out my hand. He takes it and I pick him up putting him on my shoulders. I start to walk down to the reaping.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own hunger games or Young justice: Hope you like it!  
>Robin=Katniss Zatanna= Gale/ Jason=Primrose/ Megan Morse= Effie Trinket /Artemis Crock=Peeta Mallarky

* * *

><p>Previously on The Young Justice Games:<p>

"We could run you know?" "Please we wouldn't make it five miles and besides I can't leave Jason." "What if they pick me?" "Its your first year Jason they won't pick you."

* * *

><p>I walk down to the reaping with Jason on my shoulders. I tried to crack a joke or two but the poor kid was scared stiff. He was muttering something under his breathe probably like "I'm not going to be chosen, I'm NOT going to be chosen!" As we draw closer to the reaping, I take Jason off my shoulders. He grabs my hand and tightens his grip. I look down at my brother and I stop him. I shrink down to his height and look him in the eye.<p>

"Take deep calming breathes, you won't get chosen okay? I'll make sure you'll be okay? You still have the venom Wolf?" I say smiling at the boy. I lift his chin up and wipe away a tear that had slid down his face.

"Yea why?"

"Because with that pin nothing can harm you okay," I say and stand up, then add in an undertone," I'll keep you safe too." I take his hand and we walk to the line where they take your blood time. Jason starts to hyperventilate.

"Hey you'll be okay, you'll be okay. It doesn't hurt they just need to take a little blood sample okay?I doesn't hurt I promise," I say and get shoved back by the peacekeepers. I growl not wanting Jason to be afraid. I watch as Jason jumps as they stick the needle into him. I really wish I could hurt them but I hold back. As the line surges forward, I spot Zatanna. She smiles at me trying to lift my spirit. She fails. I walk forward and hold out my finger. They grab my hand roughly and prick it. They smear it on the paper, then thrust my hand away and call next. I go and stand in the crowd, then she comes onto the stage.

She has blazing red hair, with green eyes. The fact is that she kinda scares me. She wears way to much make up, and the make up makes her look green. She is also way to happy with what the Capitol is doing to the districts. After all we have the suckiest district of them all. District YJ. As every one sees Megan, a hush comes over the crowd. Not a sound. I glance over at Zatanna and she blows a kiss. I blush and turn to the stage.

"Welcome to the hundredth annual Justice games. Now an announcement from our President Ra's Al Ghul," Megan said and motioned toward the giant screen where in a couple of weeks we would see children killing each other. Joyful. A man flickers onto the screen, Ra's Al Ghul. Apparently he had turned this nation around from all the useless war. I don't buy it. Then it starts.

Though I'm not listening. There was something about offerings and wars or something. I was looking over the heads of the small tributes. I spot Jason and send him a smile. He doesn't see, he's trying to breathe easily. The video finishes, and Megan walks up to the stage.

"Well what a thrilling video. It always give me this shivers, ohhh. Okay now lets mix it up a little, boys may go first," Megan chirped and walked over to the roller. The peacekeepers started to roll it and after what finally seemed for ever, Megan motioned for them to stop. She walks over and trails her hands over the many slips of papers including my thirty and Jason's one.

She picked it up and suddenly I knew it was going to be Jason. It was like that moment before lighting strikes. You knew it was going to happen so you wait for it. So that's what I did I waited.

She took her time unfolding it, I grit my teeth and try and listen. I hear the words leave her mouth but I just can't believe them. There silence as Jason starts to walk slowly toward the stage. I don't realize that I'm surging my way through the crowd to Jason. The peacekeepers see this and lunge toward me. I struggle against them, and Jason tries to not cry. I realize there was one solution to this problem.

"I Volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Megan stares at me thunder-strucked for a minute and then,"Well this isn't how things usually go but a tributes a tribute. Come up here dear boy. Now what's your name?" She asks me as I blindly walk up to the stage. Not believing what I just did. "Son what's your name?" she asks me again.

"Robin."

"Robin What's your last name dear?" She asks me starting to looked annoyed.

"Grayson."

"Well there you go folks. Robin grayson as our male tribute. So now for the girls," She says and walks across the stage and stops. The peacekeepers role the cage and she motions for them to stop. She reaches in and pulls out the slip out paper. She rips the tape and looks down at it.

"Artemis Crock! Well there you go folks our two tributes. Robin Grayson and Artemis Crock! Lets give them a round of applause!" Silence follows her words. I look over at Artemis. Of course just my luck, the girl who didn't tell.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own young justice or The Hunger Games though I wish I did!  
>Robin=Katniss Zatanna= Gale/ Jason=Primrose/ Megan Morse= Effie Trinket /Artemis Crock=Peeta Mallarky/Black Canary=mother/Ra's al Ghul=P. Snow

* * *

><p>Previously on The young justice games.<br>"We could run you know?" "Please we wouldn't make it five miles and besides I can't leave Jason." "What if they pick me?" "Its your first year Jason they won't pick you." "I volunteer as tribute!" "Now our girl tribute Artemis Crock!" Great its the girl who didn't tell.

* * *

><p>Megan takes us by the shoulders, "This will be a stupendous Justice games this year. A tribute from the outer districts..." I wasn't listening. I was deep in my memories, thinking of that one day.<p>

I was thirteen when she didn't tell any one. It was the day when I stole the knives. It was an average day for her, she belonged to one of the richer groups in district YJ. I was starving, and in fairness I hadn't eaten in a week. I wasn't feeling the aster. I was sneaking around the town and saw the throwing knives. I walked by all nonchalantly, and dropped them into the bag. I looked around to see if anyone had saw. Some one did. It was her. She was buying some papaya and had accidentally dropped it. She hasn't told a living soul, if she had...

I realize they had just asked me a question and I blush furiously. "What was that?" I ask horribly embarrassed.

"Why did you volunteer for that boy? I mean Artemis has a sister but her sister didn't volunteer for her. So why did you volunteer?" Megan asked her voice to chipper for my liking.

"Because he's all I have left." I state. I meant for it to be the end of our conversation, though things hadn't been going my way today.

"But if you die won't he be all alone?" Megan asked innocently. She didn't know but her comment cut me deep. I hadn't thought of it. I need to talk with my mother. She can't zone out again. So I didn't have an answer. I remained silent. Megan starts to talk with Artemis.

We stop in front of the Representative capitol building. Megan ushers us inside and we are sent to different rooms. I sit quietly down and contemplate if I could win. With the capitol kids I had no chance. The door opens and a small black haired boy comes running in. He tackles me into a bear hug.

"Hey kid. How are you?" I ask him jokingly. I couldn't let my fear show. I was fifteen, I couldn't cry not now. He buried his head into my shirt.

"I don't want you to go Rob. We need you here, this is all my fault!" Jason said crying into my shirt. I stroked his hair, muttering softly to comfort him.

"Hey I'll win this for you okay? I'll win. I'll come back,kay?" I say and pick him up and carry him over to my mother. "You can't zone out again." She tries to interrupt. I stop her,"Listen you can't zone out okay? Jason needs you, you can't zone out again. Jason," I say looking down at the little bundle in my arms," Go with mom okay? You'll be okay with her I promise." I say and hand Jason over to my mother. Good thing Jason was small for his age because otherwise they couldn't have left.

The peace keepers come in and take my family out. I hear a commotion and yelling. I open the door and look out. Peacekeepers are everywhere. I close the door and go and sit down. My head resting on my hands. I can't cry so I won't. The door opens and I jerk my head up. Zatanna had managed to get the peacekeepers to let her see me. Sometimes I swear that girl is magic.

She runs over to me and pulls me into a death gripping hug. "Good to see you too, Zatanna," I say trying breathe. She releases me and grabs my shoulders.

"Don't fight. All they want is a good show. Don't let them, make them pay. You can win this, you can beat them. I believe in you Robin, oh ya Jason told me to give this to you. He said it would bring you luck," She says and hands me the venom wolf pin. I laugh with joy. Its the same pin that I had given Jason this morning.

Zatanna pins it on my shirt. She pats it down and looks at me in the eye. "Be careful okay Rob? Make it back okay. We need you back here." She said and exits the room. Once again I'm alone. I wonder how many times it'll be like this in the game. Megan rushes into the room bursting with joy.

"Come on Robin we must head out. You might want to tidy up a little before we meet him. Though I'm certain he won't," Megan said, with Bitterness? in her voice. I nearly laughed. There was one person in the world that got under her skin. He was actually pretty cool in my opinion. He had won the 75th Justice games. He was the only victor that our district had ever had. Most of the time it was District AJ or IJ that won. Their kids had been trained to do that since they were little.

Megan grabbed my shoulder and steered me out of the room and towards Artemis's. We go in and collect Artemis. Megan grabs Artemis's shoulder and steers us out. Every one parts like the red sea as we past. They know we might not becoming back. There is silence everywhere. No one laughs no one cheers until...

The clapping starts slowly, cheering for either Artemis or I. Really it doesn't matter because now every one is clapping. It helps. It may not do me any good in the arena, but it sure is helping me now. I walk forward my head held high. I'm showing the capitol that they can't beat me that they won't beat. I tense for some reason, standing stiff still. I stop so suddenly that it makes Megan trip. I look down and then look over at Artemis. We can't help it we bust out laughing.

Megan looks furiously. I think Artemis and I just made the list of the people who gets under Megan's skin. She starts to laugh but I can tell its fake. She angry she grabs our shoulders and I can feel her pushing us toward the train. I stop laughing but the smirk doesn't leave my face. I climb aboard the train and look back the the people.

I wave and wonder if I'll ever see them again.

* * *

><p>Side note: I want to know who you want to be who! I want this story to entertain you guys so please leave request and I'll think about it! Anyway thanks for commenting! -goldenrose<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own young justice or hunger games! Robin=Katniss /Zatanna= Gale/ Jason=Primrose/ Megan Morse= Effie Trinket /Artemis Crock=Peeta Mallarky/Black Canary=mother/Ra's al Ghul=P. Snow/ and now Haymitch=...Oliver Queen

* * *

><p>"We could run you know?" "Please we wouldn't make it five miles and besides I can't leave Jason." "What if they pick me?" "Its your first year Jason they won't pick you." "I volunteer as tribute!" "Now our girl tribute Artemis Crock!" Great its the girl who didn't I'll win this for you okay? I'll win. I'll come back, they want is a good show.. I climb aboard the train and look back the the people.<p>

* * *

><p>I wave and wonder if I'll ever see them again.<p>

Megan ushers us into the passenger cart. It was probably the most expensive thing I've ever been in. Pastries and cakes cover every surface area. "Sit there and I'll go get him," Megan says and pushes us into two bean bag chairs. I sink down and look over at Artemis. I glance away quickly as she sees me looking.

"I'm not going to bite you," Artemis says with a smile. Some how I can't believe her, we're both in the Justice games. So how could she not hurt me?

"Funny," I say sarcasm dripping out of my voice like venom. I look down at my hands. Grungy compared to the sparkling white carpet. I look at Artemis and then spit into my hands trying to make them look cleaner.

"It was meant to be comforting not funny," Artemis snaps back, practically cutting me with her hostility. I clench my fingers, why were her panties in a bunch?

"Wooooow, you could be thick enough. Man, I bet a drunk man could see the sarcasm in what I said," I hiss back at her. I haven't been this evil to a person since people starting teasing Jason in school. I bit my lower lip waiting for her reply knowing it wouldn't be pleasant.

"What did I ever do to you?" Artemis says softly glaring at my with her stone colored eyes. I stop myself before I could insult her. It was said with care, Why? Why does she care if I hate her.

"It's not what you've done, Its what you're going to do," I say muttering under my breathe. I get up and walk over to the window. I bite my lower lip and glare at nothing. A bell clings and I turn to see Megan pulling Roy from the bar car. I let a little laugh out, why am I surprised? Roy turns and looks at me sizing me up.

"What are you laughing at...Robert?" Oliver says his voice going high then low. He's obviously drunk out of his mind. Megan whispers something in his ear, probably something like my name isn't Robert. He looks at me and sighs. I give him my signature smirk. He sighs again, he obviously isn't please to be here.

"That a you could have ever been a great fighter," I say smirking at him. Daring him to contradict me. Wanting him to even. I walk over to him and stare him straight in the eye. I dare him to hit me, he wants too. I can see it in his eyes. I see him start to swing his arms, I duck quickly and swipe my leg towards his. He falls forward clawing me, I step aside. He falls down on Artemis, she looks ready to punch him.

He clambers back up and looks at me. "You got stuff kid, that might help you. Might is the keyword," he says and sits down eating a pastry. I sit down diagonally from him, Artemis sits to his right, and Megan sits to his left. Its silent for a moment then Megan chips in.

"Why don't you give them a few pointers?" Megan suggests, and looks over at Roy. Roy bust out laughing at an unknown joke. I look over at Artemis and shrug. This was plain creepy.

"Okay, I'll give you a few pointers. Don't die!" Oliver bust out laughing again, and tears of joy spring out of his eyes. Artemis stands up and slaps him across the face. Oliver stops instantly, and looks at the girl. "What did you just do?"

"What does it look like? This isn't a game to us! This is life or death! You won the game against all odds, so tell us how to win or just leave," Artemis says and puts her hands on her hips. Her lips are framed into a scowl. Her eyes like granite. Roy stands up, takes his drink in hand, and throws it on to her.

"There you go princess, I'm leaving to the bar car," Roy says and walks out of the car. There is stunning silence. We look back and forth from each other to Megan. Artemis wipes the boos from her face.

"Lets go find you something presentable to wear to the capitol," Megan says and snatches Artemis's upper arm. Megan pulls Artemis out of the car and I'm left alone. I sit there for a minute, seemingly forgotten. I stand up and slip out of the car, I cross into the other car. I open the door and peer inside. This car has single strip of wood. A bar. I see Roy holding a bottle of liquor. I swallow my pride and go and sit next to him.

"What do you want kid?" Oliver says with out even glancing at my general direction.

"Your respect."

"You already have it. You volunteered to do this, not even to save yourself. To save your brother, that takes gut. You have my respect," Oliver says turning toward me. His emerald green eyes bloodshot from the alcohol. Or was it?

"Then do me a favor and help me get through this," I say,"come on. Do it for my dad." That strikes a nerve and I can see it. He looks over at me and sighs again.

"Fine! I'll help you and that bloody girl! But I won't do it happily," Oliver says grudgingly. With that he falls back highly intoxicated. This was going to be a long two weeks with him.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	5. Who's who?

I do not own Young Justice or The Hunger No matter how much I want to.

* * *

><p>To make things easier for me, I will put all the characters down right now.<p>

! Robin=Katniss 15

/Zatanna= Gale 15

/ Jason=Primrose 12

/ Megan Morse= Effie Trinket 32

/Artemis Crock=Peeta Mallarky 15

/Black Canary=mother 38

/Ra's al Ghul=P. Snow 45

Haymitch=...Oliver Queen 36

Cinna= Kaldur 27

District AJ tributes: Luxury Items

Marvel= Garfield Logan 13 (Beastboy)

Glimmer= Donna Troy 16 (Wondergirl)

District Bj Tributes: Carving Tools

Cato= Conner Kent 16 (sUperboy)

Clove= Rose Wilson 14 (Ravenger)

District VJ Tributes: General Electronics

Tribute= Vic Stone 17 (Cyborg)

Tribute= Jesse Chambers 12 (Jesse quick)

District Cj tributes: Fishing

Tribute= Garth Vern 15 Aqualad

Tribute= Tula sea 18 (Aquagirl)

District Dj tributes: Powers

Tribute= Freddy Freeman 17 (Cp. Marvel Jr.)

Tribute= Rayleen Palmer 13 (Atom Changed to girl)

District Ej: Transportations

Tribute= Joseph Wilson 15 (Jericho)

Tribute= Bette Kane 15 (Batgirl)

District FJ: Lumber

Tribute= Eddie Bloomburg 14 (Kid Devil)

Tribute- Terra Markov 18 (Terra)

District HJ" Fabric

Tribute= Charlie Watkins 15 (Kilowatt)

Tribute= Karen Beecher 16 (Bumblebee)

District KJ: grain

Tribute= Malcolm Duncan 13 (Gaurdian)

Tribute= Charleen Parker 17 (Golden Eagle changed gender I changed gender)

District TJ: Livestock

Tribute= Donald Kent 16 (Powerboy)

Tribute= Holly Granger 12 (Hawk)

District SJ: agriculture

Thresh= Roy Harper 18 (Arsenal/Speedy/ Red Arrow)

Rue= Rachel Roth 15 (Raven)

District YJ:Coal

KAtniss= Robin 15

Peeta=Artemis 15 (artemis)


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own young justice or hunger games!

* * *

><p>Previously on the Justice Games:<br>"We could run you know?" "Please we wouldn't make it five miles and besides I can't leave Jason." "What if they pick me?" "Its your first year Jason they won't pick you." "I volunteer as tribute!" "Now our girl tribute Artemis Crock!" Great its the girl who didn't I'll win this for you okay? I'll win. I'll come back, they want is a good show.. I climb aboard the train and look back the the people. "Its not what you have done its what you're going to do." Then do me a favor and help me get through this," I say,"come on. Do it for my dad." "Okay"

* * *

><p>I look down at the drunken body on the floor. I sigh and hop off the stool, that was nailed to the floor. I grab him and haul him over to a chair. I set him down, okay I dropped him on the chair. I feel tired, I have absolutely no idea why. I'm usually not exhausted by such trivial lifting. I sink down into the chair and drift off to sleep. The dream I have is peculiar.<p>

I'm running from something. Something I can't see. Its a dark forest, the trees are bending in toward me. They look like they're reaching for my soul. The thing is creeping up closer even though I'm running as fast as I can. It doesn't do much good. The thing is about to catch me when some one starts to shake my shoulder.

I tense up instantly grabbing their wrist and twisting it. I look up and see Artemis glaring down at me. I let go of her arm and she snatches it back, rubbing it. I nearly bust out laughing when I see what she's wearing. She looks like a frackin cupcake. She's wearing a pink dress with a humongous bow in the back. The top squishes her face making her have chubby cheeks.

"Don't you dare laugh," Artemis snaps at me, her face flushing with color.

"Okay I won't laugh, I'll snigger," I say laughing my gut out. I couldn't stop for a while. She puts her hands on her hips and waits for me to finish up. "You done?" She asked raising one eyebrow as I gulp for air. I stand up and look her in the eye.

"You look cute," I state,"So what did you want?" I avert my gaze to the window. I shove my hands in my pocket and clench my fist. Stupid! Either one of us would be dead in a few days so why bother?

"Megan and Oliver want to talk to us," Artemis said, she spun around and marched out of the car. I sigh and then mentally hit myself, several times. okay I guess it wasn't so mental because when I stand up a maid is looking at me oddly.

"I uh.. really like these cupcakes," I say and pick one up, take a bite, and run out of the room. I stop in the middle section of the cars, I wouldn't win this. I could try, so no friendlies with Artemis.I take a deep breathe and open the car door. I see Artemis trying to get pointers from Oliver. Megan was bringing over a tray of cookies. I walk in and set the cupcake down on the table.

"Ahhh Robin dear come in come in. I think we all missed your personality so much," Megan said, though I thought a hint of bitterness in her voice. I sigh and go sit down on the table. Artemis looks at me then swings her head back Oliver.

"So Oliver if we're going to freeze to death, wouldn't you just make a fire," Artemis said, obviously they had been talking about weather conditions.

"Yea and alert the competition were you are? I don't think so, what you do is get a back. They usually have something to help you with that," Oliver says," The best thing you can do is to get sponsors. Artemis I heard you were pretty good with a bow and arrow. Use that. Say something in the interview like you wish to have the Arrow of light or something."

"I've seen her, she could hit a fly 10 miles away," I say quickly helping her out. The better she looks the sooner they would forget about me. Stealth is my thing. She glares at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"I've seen you. You're good with throwing knives. You could hit an eye of a fly 30 miles away," Artemis quips back. Artemis looks at me and I shake my head.

"I can't do that, you could kill me before I could even have a throwing knife out," I say glaring daggers at her. I start to rub my knuckles, getting mad. What was it about her that made me want to hit something? Oliver looks between the two of us, then bust out laughing.

"Oh this is 're trying to make each other look good but it sounds like you are trying to get each other killed," Oliver says and bust out laughing again. We stare at each other and realize we had been doing that.

"Sorry," Artemis mumbles, I nod in agreement. I look over at Oliver who wiping a tear from his eyes from laughing so hard. He looks at Artemis and I and takes a swig of his beer.

Megan suddenly comes chirping in, I roll my eyes and block her out. She said something about capitol...pretty...Ra's Al Ghul...and something else. Artemis shakes my shoulder and I look her in the eyes. "Yes?" I ask her raising one eyebrow.

"We're here," ARtemis says and she glances down at the dress she's wearing. She sighs and puts her pouty face. I laugh because I've heard of people who invented pouty. Klarion or something.

I get up and look out the window. The capitol is waving to me, so I give them my most charming smile. I see a few girls giggling. Good, I'm liked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! I do not own Young justice even though I would sell my soul if I could. sorry for the short chapter  
><strong>

Previously on the Justice Games:

"We could run you know?" "Please we wouldn't make it five miles and besides I can't leave Jason." "What if they pick me?" "Its your first year Jason they won't pick you." "I volunteer as tribute!" "Now our girl tribute Artemis Crock!" Great its the girl who didn't I'll win this for you okay? I'll win. I'll come back, they want is a good show.. I climb aboard the train and look back the the people. "Its not what you have done its what you're going to do." Then do me a favor and help me get through this," I say,"come on. Do it for my dad." "Okay" The capitol is waving to me, so I give them my most charming smile. I see a few girls giggling. Good, I'm liked.

* * *

><p>They usher us through the roaring crowd, I swear some of those girls were trying to jump me, and to the capitol building. "Welcome champions. If you will all come in here we will get you ready for the opening ceremonies," A small african american girl said. She smiled at us then led us through the chambers. She separated two members every time we reached doors leading into different room. Finally Artemis and I were the only ones left. She motioned to the door and Artemis and I walked through. We ducked in and looked around. A small blue curtain separated two tables. People rushed toward us and pulled us and stripped down our clothes. I let out little yelps of protest as they scrubbed me down literally everywhere. The pulled me down on the table and scrubbed every dirt and grime off me. Then they pour freezing cold water on me. Talk about mean!<p>

They hand me a robe and tell me to stay here after they're done scrubbing me down. I sit there glad for the fuzzy robe trying to warm up. A tall man walked into the room looking me over then his eyes glanced to the other side of the curtain to Artemis. He nodded to us then pulled the curtain back. Artemis was wearing the same robe I was. That meant I was wearing a girl robe. A small blush rose onto my face as I turned to face the man. "Who are you?" ARtemis asked harshly before I could get a word in.

"I'm Kaulder'ahn but you may call me Kaldur. I'm here to help you-" "To help us look pretty, ya we get it," Artemis said with a snarl. "No I'm here to help you make an impression." Kaldur said snapping right back at Artemis. "You're division is coal right? Pretty simple right? Not this year. This year we're doing something completely different." Kaldur said and went on to explain.

* * *

><p>Later That night me and Artemis stood in our chariots flaming. I was standing on the edge with Artemis our arms raised. The crowd loved us. I was the boy wonder and she was the girl on fire. The roses fell around us making me smile at the girls who had thrown them. They nearly died. I could hear the announcers but the cheering was too loud. They loved us they truly loved us. The chariot stopped and we got off. We stood in the chariots as Ra's Al ghul got up and started to speak. A half an hour later we're on our way to see Oliver, Kaldur, and Megan. They greet us and tell us what a wonderful job we did. Oliver ushers us upstairs<p>

Artemis and I are literally jumping over every piece of furniture. We want to cherish the time we have left. Spending time with people who are nice and truly care about you is a nice feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late reply! Truly wanted to update I just had a rough couple of weeks So with out further adieu? **

* * *

><p>I woke on the morning that we began training. I headed down to the main room from my loft. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I yawned and headed into the living room. Honestly I was curious about what the press had to say about the contestants. I flicked through the channels, not really watching but trying something I had heard the peacekeepers talking about it. I didn't see the appeal. There was so much interesting news and so much entertainment. I sat there watching for what felt like an eternity. Watching this one show that called October Sky. It was interesting. But the thing that interested me the most was when the mine collapsed and hurt the dad. I'm not being funny I cried a little.<p>

After a while Artemis staggered down to the main room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. We both let out a yawn and smile. We both stand up as I turn of the monitor, heading toward breakfast room. We headed in and sat down across from each other. Megan and Kaldur sat across from each other making googly eyes at each other. We both made gagging sound and ate our breakfast.

We all headed down stairs to the training facility. The training facility was a place that I had only ever imagined. It had gymnasiums,weights track and so much more. Every there was just so perfect! I wanted to go and run. But I couldn't. Oliver had told us to never show our true potential. It would make us targets. I couldn't let that had a long day of training. But all three supervisors agreed that tomorrow would be a million times hard.

* * *

><p>"Hey Artemis," I say as I sit down to eat. She nods to me. We had fallen into a motion. I would come in later then her, and leave earlier then her. "So.." I say drawling it out,"you ready for the interview?" She looks up slowly at me with her gray eyes.<p>

"What would you do if you were going to die, and you hadn't told the person you idolized they were your hero?" Artemis asked me. Lifting her head slightly staring at me. i cleared my throat, "Well...um...I...I have no idea Artemis. I'd probably announce it to the whole world. But that's just me. What would you do?" I ask.

"I don't know that's why I asked you," Artemis said continuing to eat.

We smile. There are just somethings that we get about each other.


End file.
